New Recruits
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: When all the x-men leave the new recruits alone in the x-mansion, love will blossom. All 8 recruits left alone for 2 weeks. AmaraSam, RahneRoberto, JubileeBobby.
1. Bye, Professor

**Author's note: This is only about the new recruits! The couples are SamAmara, BobbyJubilee, RobertoRahne. The x-men are on a Important mission leaving the new recruits alone at the mansion. With the x-men away the recruits will play!**

"Bye Professor, Wolverine, and Storm!" The new recruits waved on the porch. They smiled, some smiled evilly (Ray), and some smiled innocently (Rahne).

"We'll see you in few weeks. Take care. Nobody comes over, understand me." Professor made sure it was clear. NO PARTY'S!

"We understand very well professor." Bobby assured him that he and Rahne (the most responsible ones) will not let anyone talk them into a party.

"I very well hope you listen." Professor eyed the more wild ones.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll be on my best behavior." Ray said patting him on the shoulder.

"I trust all of you that you know what is acceptable and what is not. I locked up celebro, so none of you can get in." He told them remembering the last time they got into celebro.

"So I'm guessing no training?" Sam rose an eyebrow.

"Just think of the next 2 weeks as a vacation. No training." He smiled.

"So what's this big mission about?" Amara asked wondering where they'll be for the next 2 weeks.

"We're tracking down magneto in London, we have a feeling he's doing something there and we must stop him." Professor explained.

"Why can't we go?" Jamie asked.

"You guys still need to work on your gifts." He told them as he wheeled into the x-jet.

"Bye!" They said in unison.

"Okay who will we call first?" Ray asked rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Ray, we promised no parties, remember. It was only like 3 minutes ago." Jubilee told him.

"So, since when did we the recruits follow directions." He explained.

"What ever it is you have planned, I don't want to be apart of it." Rahne said walking off with Amara.

"Me too." Jubilee followed her friends.

"Ray, I really don't feel like breaking anything tonight." Sam said walking off in the other direction. "Hey Bobby you wanna play some catch?"

"Sure." Bobby said following Sam.

"Fine! You guys are all uninvited to the party!" Ray yelled.

"Ray. I don't think anyone's listening." Jamie said going inside.

"Ugh…you guys are absolutely boring." Ray blamed them crossing his arms.

"Or your just bored." The girls said coming out of the house with books in there hands.

"So you guys rather read and study then party with me?" Ray asked stopping them. The girls looked at one another.

"Yeah." They said in unison walking off to a bench in the park.

"Really, you guys are..are weird!" he yelled angry everybody actually listened to Xavier.

"C'mon Ray. Why don't you just play catch with us." Jamie said holding the mits and walking out to the field.

"Fine." Ray gave up the battle for a party.

Roberto threw the baseball to Sam with his sun strength. Sam jumped and "cannonballed into the tree which Amara sat under.

"Nice job, Sam." Amara said helping him up.

"Thanks Amara." He said as he got up and their eyes met for a few seconds before Amara turned away blushing. Sam ran back to the boys playing baseball.

"What's with the blushing?" Jubilee smiled hoping what she was thinking was true.

"I'm not blushing. Who's blushing." Amara blushed more when she was being accused she was blushing.

"Somebody's blushing?" Jamie asked walking over to them.

"Go away Jamie." Jubilee groaned from the annoying 13 year old.

"I was just wondering if you could help me out with my homework?" He said innocently, you have to give him credit for the big cute puppy dog eyes he gave the girls.

"Fine, what subject?" Jamie sat down next to Rahne.

"Math."

**With the guys**

The guys just looked at Sam.

"What? Is there a stick in my hair?" Sam said checking his hair for a stick.

"You like Amara." Bobby stated blankly.

"Wha-! I don't!" He claimed as he threw the ball to Ray and they started the game of catch again.

"First stage denial." Roberto laughed.

"I could keep telling you I don't like her." Sam denied (AKA lied)

"Sure you don't like her." Ray said. "That's right I forgot you love her." The guys laughed.

"Stop it I don't love or like her!" He denied once again.

"C'mon Sam just admit you like or love her." Roberto said.

"Fine, but you guys won't tell her right?" He asked hoping they all said yes.

"Of course I mean I wouldn't want you to tell the girl I like." Bobby said.

"Okay I like her a lot, more then friends, but I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way." Sam sighed.

"That's okay buddy, that's why you have us." Ray smirked catching the ball and tossing it.

"What do you mean "That's why you have us"?" Sam quoted.

"We'll find out for you." Roberto explained.

"I got it!" Bobby shouted. "We have a secret agent."

"A secret agent?" Ray repeated.

"Yes a secret agent named Jamie." Bobby smirked.

"Why Jamie?" Sam asked.

"Look." Bobby pointed over to the girls. Jamie was having a blast with them. "He's always seen hanging out with them, we get him to tell us what Amara thinks about Sam." Bobby explained his genius plan.

"I like the way you think." Sam high-fived Bobby.


	2. The lie

"Hey Jamie! Come over here!" Roberto yelled at Jamie yet was looking at Rahne.

"Why? You never ever invite me to play catch with you." Jamie asked because of their unexpected gesture.

"Well today's your lucky day." Ray said throwing the ball up and catching it.

"Okay, Rahne I think I got my homework now thanks." Jamie said running to go play with the guys.

"Something smells fishy." Rahne said looking at the guys.

"You're right, they would never ask Jamie to play catch unless they wanted something." Jubilee thought out.

"This is weird. You guys wanna find out what it is?" Rahne asked with a grin on her face.

"Sure, go for it Rahne." Amara cheered her on as she transformed into a wolf. Rahne moved slowly through taller grass trying to get closer to hear what's going on.

"Normally you guys would only call me over just to make fun of me. What's going on?" He asked very suspicious.

"What's wrong with a normal game of catch." Bobby said tossing the ball to him. Jamie caught it but fell and copied himself.

"Well it's not normal." Jamie accused.

"Okay fine, we need your help." Sam confessed.

"Wait, you, older people are asking for me, my help." Jamie said surprised.

"Yes we get it." Roberto sighed at the thought of help from Jamie.

"So what do you guys need help with?" Jamie asked tossing the ball.

"Well, we've noticed you hang out with the girls more often then us." Ray explained the first part of the plan.

"Yeah, so." Jamie shrugged knowing he only hangs out with the girls because the guys don't let him.

"We need to know what Amara thinks of Sam." Roberto explained the second part of the plan. The Rahne hiding in the grass smiled.

"Okay, but it's gonna cost you." Jamie said rubbing his chin thinking of a price.

"How much?" Bobby asked hoping to Jamie 20 bucks is like a million dollars.

"I get to hang out with you guys as much as I want, when ever I want." He told them before Roberto was going to throw the ball. Roberto heard the bargain and accidentally threw it to far.

"If that's it could you find out what Jubilee thinks of me?" Bobby asked.

"Oh and find out what Rahne likes about me." Roberto said in pure confidence that Rahne even likes him.

"How do you even know she likes you man?" Ray asked.

"How do you not know she likes me?" He answered with another question.

"Fine, but since I'm doing all this for you, I want 20 bucks from each of you." Jamie made the bargain official.

"I'm so glad I don't have to pay 20 bucks." Ray said walking off to go find the baseball. The other guys rolled there eyes and took out there wallets. Rahne sneered at the thought of teenagers paying a 13 year old boy to find things out. She ran back to the girls, and told them everything she heard. Amara frowned and crossed her arms while Jubilee tried thinking of some revenge plan for them.

"Let's go inside it's getting dark out." Rahne noticed the sky turning a darker blue then before as the sun disappeared behind trees. The girls went inside and went into Amara's room. "I'm so disappointed of Sam." Amara sighed looking out the window at the guys who were heading in.

"Wait what if we don't exactly tell Jamie what we really think about them." Jubilee's revenge plan actually might work, they all thought.

"Should we exaggerate our feelings?" Rahne asked.

"I like that." Amara hopped up and down. KNOCK KNOCK.

"It's me Jamie." The voice behind the door announced. The girls smirked.

"Come in." Jubilee said leaning against the wall on Amara's bed. Rahne sat on the floor while Amara laid on the floor. They were all reading magazines to look normal.

"So is this all you guys have been doing?" Jimmy asked walking in cautiously.

"Yeah, what do you think we were doing?" Jubilee asked putting a piece of gum in her mouth.

"I don't maybe talking about boys." Jamie said sitting on the bed.

"You know that's a good topic." Amara and Rahne agreed.

"So anyone you guys have been liking for awhile." Jamie asked.

"Yeah you know Sam's been looking awfully cute lately." Amara said reaching for a piece of gum.

"Oh and Roberto with his new haircut, I can't keep my eye's off of him." Rahne popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"I saw Bobby working out in the gym, I couldn't help but gasp at his muscles." Jubilee said rolling over.

"So you guys liked them for awhile now?" Jamie asked smiling because of the information already.

"Oh yeah ever since I first saw Roberto at the institute." Rahne flipped the page in the magazine.

"Ever since I saw Bobby swimming." Jubilee let out a 'ahhh'.

"When Sam first talked to me." Amara said in 'deep romance'

"Okay." Jamie said as he walked out of the room. He ran downstairs to the kitchen and told the guys everything.

"Wow I didn't know Jubilee thought of me that way." Bobby said grinning.

"That long. Rahne's liked me for a long time." Roberto said as he drank some juice.

"I didn't know Amara felt like that." Sam said with hope.

"Now you guys should go ask them out. Before someone else does." Jamie said walking away.

"I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." Sam said walking to the living room.

"Me too." Bobby said grabbing his drink and following Sam.

"Well, I guess I'll be the first one with a girlfriend." Roberto headed upstairs. He stopped at Amara's room and heard giggling.

"We so got them." Jubilee's voice said.

"Yeah they probably think we like them that much." Amara said.

"Even if we really do like them." Rahne giggled.

"Do you really like Bobby's body?" Amara asked Jubilee.

"Sort of, I actually didn't see him shirtless at the gym working out." Jubilee said honestly.

"I don't about you guys, but I like Roberto's body." Rahne giggled more. Roberto's confidence boosted. He walked into the room.

"Oh hi-." Rahne was cut off by Roberto kissing her. The other two girls were shocked by the randomness. The two separated.


	3. Couples

Amara and Jubilee watched and giggled as Rahne's face went from complete shock to enjoyment. They separated.

"Roberto." Rahne stated.

"Yes." He said in total confidence she enjoyed it.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked looking at the door to see if the other guys dared him to do that.

"Can't I kiss the prettiest girl in the institute?" He asked and smirked. The other girls 'aww'd'.

"Since when did you start thinking this?" She asked scooting closer.

"Since I first saw you." He stated as they started to kiss again.

"Oh my god, why's Roberto kissing Rahne!" Sam said surprised as walked by and stopped at Amara's doorway.

"What!?" Bobby yelled running upstairs to see the action. Ray and Jamie followed.

"Ha, they are kissing!" Jamie laughed.

"When you're older it'll be a good thing." Ray said messing up Jamie's hair. The two separated.

"No privacy in this whole entire mansion!" Roberto yelled getting up and pulling Rahne with him as they walked downstairs.

"Amara, don't just think that was so romantic?" Jubilee said as they got up and walked out. The three boys were left in Amara's room.

"Hey look. What's this?" Ray asked looking at a red, tiny book.

"That must be her diary. Don't touch it Ray." Sam demanded taking the red book out of Ray's hands.

"You sure you don't want to look at it?" Ray tempted him.

"Fine, but only me, Ray." He said opening the book.

'_Today Sam walked me home. I was so excited I thought he would think I was weird. His clumsiness is actually sort of cute, even if other girls think otherwise. He seems so calm and collected unlike me, I'm almost the exact opposite of him. He's just so cute, I wish he was mine and I wouldn't have to be so jealous.'_

"Sam!" Amara shot the book out of his hands with a flame.

"I-I was j-just uhm.." Sam stuttered backing into the wall.

"No you were looking at my diary. That's confidential!" She screamed at him. Ray stood behind Amara making the gesture to Sam to kiss her. Sam caught on as Amara continued to lecture him. Sam swooped down and began to kiss her in a middle of her sentence. They separated.

"Wow, that was better then I imagined." Amara blushed as she forgot why she was yelling at Sam.

"You're right." He said as he put his arm around her and walked out.

"Wow, I bet you 10 bucks that Jubilee and Bobby are the next couple today." Ray shook hands with Jamie.

"Fine I bet, tomorrow." Jamie said as they walked out of Amara's room. The two walked into the living room to find Rahne and Roberto making out on the couch.

"A little action Roberto." Ray said sitting on another couch, turning the TV on.

"Yeah, something that'll never happen to you." Roberto replied going back to Rahne.

**With Jubilee, Bobby, Amara, and Sam**

"Oh, that's so sweet. It's just like it came out right out of a movie." Jubilee said to Amara drinking milk.

"I know it was so unexpected." Amara told her about every detail about the kiss.

"Nice Sam. So what was it improvising?" Bobby asked sitting down at the table.

"Uhm..no…or I mean sort of." Sam said grabbing and apple. Sam headed to the table to sit down and talk more, but he tripped.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Amara asked leaning over Sam.

"I am now." He said not even know that's called flirting.

"Oh." She blushed.

"Sam you may not know this, but you just flirted." Bobby said.

"Uh…Bobby can you do me a favor?" Sam asked whispering.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I don't know a lot about how to make a girl happy, or flirting." He confessed. Bobby spit out his milk.

"Really? You don't know how?" He asked cleaning up the mess.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I didn't take that course in school." Sam said sarcastically.

"How 'bout I teach you tomorrow." Bobby said.


	4. Surprise!

**Sorry about the late update!**

**Next day…**

"You guys told me I can hang out with you!" Jamie whined as Ray, Bobby, Roberto put on their helmets.

"Well, this is for your own safety." Ray explained patting Jamie on the head.

"I don't care. I wanna go!" Jamie fought.

"Where does Jamie want to go? And what's up with the helmets?" Rahne asked coming out side.

"We're just going up to the Bayville hills and dirt biking up there." Roberto said like it was nothing.

"You guys I'm not a little kid. I'm only like three years younger then you! I can go." Jamie said as he put on a helmet.

"He has a point you did promise him." Jubilee said coming out and standing next to Rahne.

"Hey has anyone seen Sam?" Bobby noticed there friend was missing.

"Speaking of Sam, where's Amara?" Rahne said looking around.

"I haven't seen either of them all morning." Jubilee thought aloud.

"And I thought Rahne and Roberto would be the first ones in bed together, man I was wrong." Ray goofed off as Roberto hit him in the shoulder. Rahne just growled at him.

"Seriously, Ray." Jubilee put her hands on her hips.

"What, I was just kidding." Ray laughed. "Or was I?"

"Shut up!" Roberto commanded. Jubilee and Rahne spotted Amara and Sam walking in the gardens holding hands. The two girls 'aww'd' at the sight of it. The three boys looked where the girls were looking.

"Rahne, I can be romantic too." Roberto smiled at her.

"I'd like to see the day." She laughed. Jubilee stuck out her tongue at Roberto.

"Jubilee, do you think I can be romantic?" Bobby asked cupping her hands in his.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"See Roberto, that's romantic. Showing off to me doesn't count as being romantic." Rahne told him while shaking her head.

"Fine today I'll show you I can be romantic." Roberto promised her kissing her on the cheek. "Bobby come with me." Bobby ignored Roberto and continued to kiss Jubilee. "Bobby!" Roberto yelled.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Come with me." Roberto and Bobby walked inside.

"I wonder what Roberto's going to go do?" Rahne asked herself.

"I don't know, but what ever it is he needs Bobby for it." Jubilee said as they walked inside to go get there swimsuits on.

**An hour later…**

The three girls sat and put suntan lotion on.

"Let me help you." Sam offered to Amara as he began to wipe sunscreen lotion over her.

"Thanks." Amara blushed. Roberto glared and got up.

"Need help?" He asked Rahne as he rubbed suntan lotion on her.

"Okay." Rahne said enjoying how Roberto treats her when he's jealous.

"So what's the big surprise Roberto?" Rahne asked looking up at him.

"Oh…I can't tell you." He said. The girls looked at eachother, Rahne nodded.

"You sure you can't tell me?" Rahne asked lowering her voice to lure him in.

"Rahne just because you're amazingly hot doesn't mean I'm going to fall for that." Roberto lied he really wanted to tell Rahne.

"What if we were secluded?" She asked him.

"I'm not going to tell you Rahne." He demanded. Bobby was hoping he was right that he wasn't going to go tell them.

"What if you just tell me?" She insisted.

"Rahne, no I'm not going to tell you."

"But it's just me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine." Rahne pouted.

"It won't be romantic if I told you." Roberto patted her on the back.

"So it's romantic?" Rahne figured looking up at him.

"Damn it, well I didn't tell you everything." Roberto cursed.

"Well that's all I needed to know." Rahne said kissing Roberto on the cheek and jumped into the water.

"Roberto, next time you're keeping a secret, actually try and keep it a secret." Bobby said jumping into the pool. Everyone followed. After a few hours of swimming it was finally dinner time.

"We're going to lead you up the stairs so you guys won't see the surprise. Go get your fanciest dress on." Bobby told them as he lead Jubilee up the stairs. The girls did what they were told.

Amara was the first one out. She wore a red mini dress that had straps that went around her neck.

Rahne came out next in a yellow tube-dress that went above her knees. She didn't have her pig tails in.

Jubilee was last out. Jubilee had a blue low cut dress that went around the knees. Jubilee put her hair up in a bun.

The girls walked downstairs in a slow manner. The guys gasped at how nice they looked.

"Jubilee, you look really pretty. Prettier then normal." Bobby complimented as he kissed her hand. Jubilee blushed and thanked him.

"Rahne, all I can say is wow." Roberto held her hand. Rahne smiled.

"Amara, you're beauty is brilliant, but not as brilliant as you are." Sam said with a poetic tone in his voice. The other guys just looked at him.

"Oh that's so sweet Sam." Amara said blushing at all the compliments in one sentence. Roberto and Bobby glared at Sam.

"So what's the big sur-." Rahne was cut off when she saw the big ice sculptures of all three girls. The girls were amazed.

"Thank you Bobby! It's so lovely!" Jubilee said hugging Bobby.

"So what did you to do?" Amara asked.

"How do you think the sculptures got in here?" Roberto flashed his muscles.

"What did you do Sam?" Amara turned to Sam. Sam went into the kitchen and came out with a large roast. It looked absolutely yummy.

"I made this." He said it like it was nothing. Everyone walked into the dining room except for Rahne and Roberto.

"Rahne, be completely honest. Am I romantic?" He asked.

"Of course you are. We're all romantic in are own little way and you just so happen to be the kind who shows off. That's romantic enough for me." Rahne said holding his hand and walking into the dining room.

"Thanks Rahne." He kissed her on the cheek. They ate dinner peacefully with calm music in the background. Ray ate with Jamie in the living room not wanting to disturb them.


	5. Truth and Dare

Once they finished dinner they decided to be nice and clean the dishes. Bobby would freeze the dishes and Amara would burn the ice off and rinse the plates. Rahne and Sam helped put away dishes, while Jubilee helped Roberto put the sculpters out side. Ray put the table cloth in the closet and Jamie threw away the burnt out candles.

"Ray, why are we helping them? We didn't even eat at the table." Jamie whined.

"Good point." Ray said as Jamie and him went into the living room to play some video games.

"Ugh..." Amara said getting tired of the work.

"Getting tired princess?" Bobby teased.

"Yes, why did we have to use so much plates!?" She looked at the pile.

"You know some of this was from yesterday." Rahne pointed out.

"That's disgusting." Jubilee said coming back inside with Roberto.

"I know i shouldn't be doing something like this!" Amara exclaimed.

"Okay i'll finish your part of the dishes, if you help Rahne put away dishes." Sam offered.

"Fine." She moved over next to Rahne. Jubilee and Robert started wiping down the table. Soon enough the 6 recruits were finished with cleaning.

"Now what should we do?" Bobby asked as they sat down at the neatly wiped table.

"Why don't we play truth or dare." Rahne suggested.

"Or seven minutes in heaven." Roberto said looking at Rahne.

"You do realize there's a chance you might not get Rahne, in fact you might even get one of us." Bobby said refering to him and Sam.

"I like the truth or dare idea." Jubilee said. The teens walked into the commons and sat in a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Sam asked.

"I'll go." Bobby said. "Uhm... Rahne truth or dare?"

"Uhm...truth." She answered hoping it wouldn't be to embarassing.

"What's the most embarssing thing that's ever happened to you?" Bobby rubbed his chin as if it were a trick question.

"Can i say this question." She smiled.

"No." He answered blankly.

"Okay. It would have to have been when i was 12, I accidently knocked one of my servents out of our castle window. I tripped on my dress, i was really clumsy. I guess i didn't mention it was during one of our royal festivals." She blushed.

"Really that's it. My embarassing story's much worse." Jubilee said honestly.

"It's not that embarassing?" Rahne asked.

"Nope. Rahne your turn." Roberto said.

"Okay...Amara truth or dare?" Rahne pointed to Amara who already begun thinking hard.

"Dare." Amara said smiling. Rahne thought about it for a while.

"I dare you to jump into the pool." Rahne said. Bobby made some sound effects like dun-dun duuuun.

"Fine, i will." Amara said getting up and skipping out the door with the group following. It was about 9:50 at night so the sun was pretty much gone. Amara took a deep breath as she stared at the cold blue water before her. She smirked as she rose her hands and heated the pool with her magma. "Okay i'm ready."

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Bobby, Roberto, and Jubilee cheered. Amara dove into the water and a few seconds later she came up.

"Ahhh...refreshing." She swam around in it.

"That does look nice. Let's see how she likes it cold." Bobby said getting his hands ready.

"Don't you dare!" Amara threatened getting closer to the edge of the pool.

"I was just kidding." He smiled. Sam helped Amara out of the pool and handed her a towel.

"Thanks Sam." Amara said drying her hair. Once Amara was dried off they sat back into the circle.

"You're turn Amara." Jubilee said bringing in a bag of popcorn for everyone.

"Uhm....Roberto, truth or dare?" She asked as she stuffed a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to go pants Ray." Amara smiled taking a drink of pop.

"Okay, but i can so outrun him." He said walking upstairs. He entered the room where Jamie and Ray were playing cards.

"Oh hey Rob-" Ray stopped when his pants were around his ankles. "Oh you're dead meat, Rob." He glared as he pulled up his pants and chased Roberto downstairs. Jamie just pointed and laughed.

"Wow Ray, i've seen turtles run faster then you!" He taunted back.

"Okay Ray, it was a dare." Amara said laughing her head off with the others.

"You guys are playing truth or dare. You guys do realize that's a girl sleepover game." He said raising and eyebrow.

"Shut up Ray." Bobby said pointing up the stairs hoping Ray would get that he's not wanted. Ray walked up the stairs rolling his eyes.

"Let's see...Bobby truth or dare?" Roberto asked .

"Truth." Bobby said.

"Hmm...If you could be stuck on an island with anyone in this room, who would it be?" Roberto smirked knowing he'd say Jubilee.

"Jubilee." He answered getting a little red on the face, but it was unnoticed in the light. Jubilee was also getting a little red on her cheeks. Roberto laughed hard because he noticed the redness on both of them.

"Roberto, that's sweet, not funny." Rahne scolded Roberto for laughing.

"Okay Bobby your turn." Sam said.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Bobby said smirking.

"Truth." Sam said knowing Bobby wanted him to pick dare.

"Ugh...fine. Hmm...ah ha!" Bobby grinned.

"Just say it Bobby." Jubilee said impatiently.

"Okay, Have you ever fantasized about Amara?" Bobby said grinning ear to ear.

"Uhm..." He started getting red.

"Yeah..." Amara said getting closer and even more anxious for the answer.

"Yeah." He mumbled. Bobby broke out in laughter.

"Shut up Bobby! Haven't you ever fantasized about Jubilee?" Sam said watching Bobby's face go from a laughing fit to tomatoe red.

"You have, haven't you?" Jubilee said smirking.

"So." Bobby crossed his arms. The girls looked at eachother and nodded.

"Yawwwwwnnn. I'm tired." Rahne said scooting over to Roberto and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." Amara said putting her head on Sam's lap.

"It is getting late." Jubilee said as she put her head underneath Bobby's chin.


End file.
